


With Legs Like These...

by Scientia (PhilipJFry)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cock Warming, Consensual Somnophilia, Hotel Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompto Hump Leg, Quiet Sex, Trans Prompto Argentum, Vaginal Sex, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24265351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilipJFry/pseuds/Scientia
Summary: Prompto has a sudden urge he simply has to take care of. Ignis is complacent to his whims.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 121





	With Legs Like These...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I don't have any excuse for this. I recently joined the FFXV fandom and I know what I want from these boys.

It wasn't often they got a hotel room. Even rarer still, that they could get some privacy. Sadly, this was not one of those times. They had a room, yes. Yet again, it was just two beds. Noctis and Gladio bunking together, and then Ignis and Prompto. Ignis normally took no issue with their arrangement. It was made with him and Prompto in mind, the two of them having gotten _close_ over the years. They kept their relationship under wraps, away from any wandering eyes and just from the public in general. Even now with a bit more freedom away from Insomnia, they still kept their affections hidden. Gladio and Noct didn't mind, more often than not giving them what small semblances of privacy available they could. Even so, Ignis preferred to keep everything as private and outwardly professional as possible.

Laying in bed together after lights had gone out, everyone had settled quietly. Noct was still on his phone, playing King's Knight _still_ before he finally fell asleep. More often than not, his phone was smushed into his face. Tonight was one such night. Gladio had long since fallen asleep before then, pulling the smaller man close as his snuggle victim for the night.

Prompto had been tossing and turning for most of the time he should have spent sleeping. Ignis was still as a board, as he normally was. Very seldom did he move about, if only to roll over and fall back asleep. On this such evening, he happened to be facing Prompto, eyes closed with the face of a cherub as he slept. Prompto found it in himself for at least a moment to stop rustling around. The dim light from the corner lamp illuminated him near perfectly. The curves of his sleeping face were perfect and angelic, small sighs escaping through his nose while his chest slowly heaved. Prompto watched him for what felt like hours, entranced in his resting features. His hair was flat and soft, looking even a bit wavy as it rested against his cheeks and forehead. Gently, Prompto reached for his face. He ran his thumb against Ignis's cheek, his skin soft under his touch. It didn't rouse the other from his sleep, in fact, it seemed as if it made him more relaxed. Prompto tested his theory, slowly but surely. He let his thumb trail to his jaw, feeling the other become less and less tensed by it. Even in his sleep, Ignis had kept a firm jaw.

Prompto moved his own body closer, legs brushing against Ignis under the covers. He didn't seem to mind, in fact, he unconsciously adjusted to let him in. Prompto didn't waste a moment, getting himself comfortably tucked against Ignis. Their legs entwined under the warmth of the covers, bodies close, and in Ignis's case, vulnerable and open. Prompto nearly froze when Ignis hummed in his sleep, almost looking as if he would wake. He didn't, instead, he snaked his arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer unconsciously. He coiled around Prompto, pulling the warmth of his body close to his. Prompto took this as his cue to snuggle up closer, arms curled around Ignis's hips.

While he was getting comfortable, Ignis did the same. One of his legs set between Prompto's, bare knee pressed snugly against him. A small part of Prompto wondered if it was on purpose. Ignis's content, sleep-ridden sigh told otherwise. Sleepy fingers curl against the ends of his hair, Prompto now realizing his position was set. He couldn't escape even if he wanted to. A roll of his hips to try and get more settled, and he found himself biting his lip to hold in a quiet moan. He stifled himself, unhooking one arm from Ignis's waist to press against his own mouth. He felt Ignis move under him, knee and thigh pressing closer against him. Prompto began to wonder if he was truly asleep or not, fighting off his arousal all the while.

Prompto resigned himself to ignoring it, though it was difficult. A growing need between his legs, he felt every careful movement from Ignis while he slept. Every light and shallow breath, every sleepy sigh, the small twinge of his fingers against his head... He tried. He tried so hard to ignore it and just go to sleep.

Ignis hummed again, leg rolling against him. Prompto couldn't believe it. He _had_ to be awake! He was pretending to be asleep to mess with him! Iggy was _never_ this close, nor did he _ever_ tease him like this when the other two were around! Even when they were asleep! It was always _him_ pushing Prompto away, telling him to save it for when they were truly alone.

That bastard!

Prompto pouted softly, the hand he still had around Ignis's hips digging in just slightly. He tugged at the other's shirt, toying with the ends before pushing his t-shirt up just enough to expose his stomach under the covers. Palm pressing gently against his stomach, Prompto watched carefully, waiting to see what would happen. Ignis didn't respond, his breaths remaining shallow. Prompto felt the small expansion in his center from his breathing, no change in rhythm or any discretions in what was going on. Glancing over to Gladio and Noct, Prompto saw that they were both, quite honestly, dead. They were knocked out and not going to be roused by anything short of a herd of behemoths.

The lamp they kept on in the furthest corner didn't disturb anyone. Gladio was like a wall, blocking anything from bothering Noct while they slept. Ignis clearly didn't mind either, unbothered by the dim glow illuminating his face. He still looked angelic, even deep in rest. Prompto decided he was going to take matters into his own hands. Everyone else was asleep, he knew he could be quiet and not disturb a soul.

Slowly, he started rolling his hips against Ignis's leg. He felt the pressure against his core, sending electricity through all his nerves straight into his stomach. Keeping his voice muffled, he pressed his palm to his mouth to stop any noise from escaping and potentially waking up anyone. He moved gently, afraid of the fact at any moment in time, Ignis could very well open his eyes and see him being a degenerate animal _humping_ his damn leg. The last thing he wanted was for a discussion based around that. If there was one thing he hated more than anything, it was a lecture. If there was anything that made him want to shrivel up and _die_ of embarrassment... It would be a lecture on that.

Slowly and steadily, he rubbed his clothed and throbbing cock against Ignis. He was pulsating with sensitivity, his stomach growing tighter with every passing move. He wasn't sure if he was better off just getting up and taking care of himself quietly in the bathroom or sticking to his guns and seeing his already depraved time through. Given the precariousness of the situation and not wanting to disturb Ignis further, he kept himself in bed. He was still trying to find a more effective mix of rhythm and pressure when Ignis started moving again. Sleepy grip moved from Prompto's shoulders to curling around his hips, pulling him closer and moving his leg in just the right way—

The quietest of moans escaped from Prompto. He kept his hand clamped over his mouth but it just hadn't been enough in the moment. His face was flushed with need, his entire body felt hot, and he was trapped. He felt Ignis move his leg just a little more, a repeated and rhythmic movement, even if it was subtle. It was infuriatingly slow, Prompto trying to roll with it only to feel like he was being teased. Ignis rolled his fingertips between his shoulders, gliding just over his tank top before reaching lower until he was at the hem of his shirt. He hummed contently, eyes still closed before cold fingers went under Prompto's shirt, touching his searing hot flesh underneath. Prompto bit his lip, clenching his eyes shut.

"Is there a problem, darling?" Ignis whispered, a voice so low and deep that Prompto only heard because he was right next to his mouth. Ignis moved his leg a bit more, cold hands pressing Prompto's hips down more against him. Prompto swallowed down a whine, feeling his chilled fingertips searching for the waistband of his boxers. He was flushed all over his body, every inch of him hot like there were flames coursing inside him. Ignis let him move his hips at his own pace, riding more against his thigh and feeling him get wetter with each passing grind. Carefully, Ignis rolled on to his back and allowed Prompto to move and get comfortable, still grinding on him. He felt Ignis's fingertips dig into his hip, thumb rolling against the bones of his pelvis. Prompto pressed his forehead against Ignis's shoulder, exhaling deeply against his neck.

"I-Iggy..." His voice was equally as low and quiet, slathered in desperation. He reached for Ignis's hand that was under his shirt, a cold palm pressed against the sensitive flesh of his chest. He curled his fingers in the spaces between Ignis's, exhaling again at his throat.

"What is it, baby boy?" He purred in Prompto's ear. The low rumble of his voice sent shivers through him. Prompto let go of Ignis's hand and pushed his hair out of his own face. He swallowed thickly, pressing his forearm against Ignis's chest to position himself just a little above him.

"I want you, " he murmured, eyes flickering over to the snoozing pair in the bed just five feet away. If they stayed as quiet as they were now, they could get away with just about anything. Ignis matched his glance, watching as Gladio remained dead to the world. His breaths were shallow, holding Noct close and protectively. They were both very much so in a deep, undisturbed sleep. Prompto raised his head to look at Ignis. They stared at each other for a moment.

Ignis rolled his hips and Prompto started to move as quietly as he could under the covers. It took some very swift maneuvering but he managed to slide his boxers off, kicked way down towards the end of the bed underneath everything. Ignis hummed contently, keeping a passing glance towards Noct and Gladio should either of them decide to suddenly shoot up in the night. Prompto climbed on top of Ignis, pulling his boxers down just enough to get him free. There wasn’t a moment’s hesitation between that and Prompto getting settled that he had Ignis’s cock inside him. He kept his hand tightly pressed to his mouth, keeping his whines muffled. Ignis bit his lip, hands settled on Prompto’s hips. Slowly, he started to roll his lower half up, staying as quiet as possible. While the other two _did_ sleep like the dead, neither wanted to chance the possibility of being seen. The _thrill_ however…

It was so very sweet on it’s own.

It drove the both of them, Prompto splaying his hands against Ignis’s belly to hold himself up as he rolled and ground their hips together with a mighty need. Ignis dug his fingers against Prompto, sighing quietly and letting his eyes flutter closed in bliss. Very rarely could they indulge. Even rarer still did they do so without a barrier between them. There were few worries between them, the both of them clean and exclusive. Prompto _said_ pregnancy was hardly a cause for concern, though Ignis didn’t want to take the chance. Tonight, however, he was taking as many chances as possible. There was something to be said for taking so many chances in one go. Ignis couldn’t think of anything else for it aside from the fact it felt so _fucking_ good.

Prompto dug his palms in against Ignis’s stomach, knees pressing deeper into the mattress below them. He sighed shakily and quietly, fingers furling against the edge of Ignis’s shirt. Ignis let his own hands slide away from Prompto’s hips and instead let them rest on his wrists, thumbs rolling over his forearms. Every carefully calculated hip grind left him feeling a deeper want, fingers tightening their grip in the fabric between them. He wanted to make so much more noise than he was allowed and it was utterly _killing_ him. He longed to moan and whine, letting his voice carry through all corners of the room, undeterred and untroubled. Ignis wanted the same, teeth extending on his lip to try and quell anything that dared to leave him.

Prompto huffed, quickly reaching up to silence himself. His palm pressed into his mouth once more, Ignis letting go of his wrist to do the same to himself. Their breaths were hot against their fingers, moans swallowed down in favour of near silence save for the occasional rubbing of fabric against the mattress. Ignis felt every part of him getting more tense, trapped between the anxiety of getting caught, and the unending thrill of doing something so risky.

They kept themselves and each other silent, tension rising as they felt their ends nearing. Prompto bit back a whimper, his legs trembling against Ignis’s hips. Clenching his teeth to keep his mouth shut, Ignis opened his arms for Prompto to nestle up into his chest. Prompto took the hint, pressing himself closer and feeling the heat growing between them. He covered his mouth, ear pressed against Ignis’s chest and listening to the loud, quick beats of his heart. Ignis dug his fingers against Prompto’s head, furled in matted blond locks while trying to keep himself silent.

Trembling legs and tense hips came to an end, the both of them locked together in their silent gasps and moans, strangled by sweaty palms and shaky fingers. Prompto held in a whine, hesitating to uncover his mouth. Ignis loosened his grip on his hair, moving to pet him instead. His chest heaved silently, heart steadily slowing to a normal pace.

“Ignis,” Prompto eventually murmured, nuzzling his warm face in the crook of his neck once he had calmed down. The other hummed quietly in response. He trailed his fingers from Prompto’s hair to down his back, following along raised flesh on his spine.

“Can we sleep like this?” He whispered, motioning towards their entwined bodies. Ignis pressed a kiss to the top of his head, mulling it over.

“Only because getting up wouldn’t be the best choice right now, “ he whispered back. Prompto saw the hints of a smile on his face.


End file.
